1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for wireless power transmission using a power receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless power refers to energy transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver via magnetic coupling.
Research has been conducted on various products ranging from a high power application requiring a power above 100 W to a low power application requiring a power less than 10 W. As an example, a wireless power application requiring a power of less than 10 W may relate to a mobile device.
A wireless power receiver may charge a battery using a received energy. A wireless power transmission and charging system includes a source device and a target device. The source device may wirelessly transmit power. On the other hand, the target device may wirelessly receive power. In other words, the source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmitter, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power receiver.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. As an aspect, magnetic coupling or resonance coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator. The source device and the target device may communicate with each other. During communications, the transmission or reception of control and state information may occur.